


Winx Club One-Shots

by CoolStar69



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Platonic Relationships, girl love, gxg, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	1. HumanStella x FemReader AU: Studying

   
 **Hello this Fanfic was brought to you by DragonStar sponsored by winxwasmychildhood.org  which was made possible by viewers like you enjoy.**  
In this au Stella doesn’t know any of the winx girls and there are no fairies whatsoever which means no magic or other such things just normal humans okay?  
_________________

I was at my house helping a classmate with her homework which wasn’t going as well as I would have liked it too. No matter how many times I told her or in how many ways I tried to explain it she wasn’t getting it and it was low-key driving me crazy.

I was really trying not to show it cause I honestly really did want to help her with her grades and I felt that her seeing how annoyed I was getting would only disencourage her. As I was trying to teach her I could tell her mind was on something else which I wish I had noticed it sooner.

“Stella are you okay?” Her eyes snapped from her school work to mines in a slightly widen state before going to normal as a fake smile came to her face.

“Why of course, why wouldn’t it?” She looked a little tense as she replied and swirled the chair around to face me.

  
“Well you seem to have your mind on something else instead of what I’m trying to tutor you on” I explained as I pointed to the book.

Her eyes glanced at it for a bit before shaking her head and waving her hand in a dismissive way. “That’s barely anything darling, as you probably know I’m not much into studying” 

“I’m just a little bored is all but I’m sure that I’ll learn this no problem” She said as she span around in circles in the chair before stopping, facing the desk. 

“Are you sure cause it’s almost time for you to go home and the test is due tomorrow and you barely learned anything…like at all” She perked up in a panicky way before shoving the book in my face.

“Whaaa? Hurry up and teach me this” I sighed and grabbed the book, and tried teaching her and surprisingly she got it all in time which just proves that there was something obviously bothering her but I  just didn’t know what and before I could consider prying into her personal business and asking her she had already gathered up all of her stuff and left.

I  watched as she hopped into the limo that was sitting there for hours as I were teaching her and I knew the poor guy was sitting in it the whole time cause I never once heard the car drive off which left me feeling bad for him for having to wait so long to take her home.

~Next day~

I was walking off to my next class when I heard someone screaming from excitement and loud footsteps rushing in from my rear, raising a brow I turned around to see what who it was out of curiosity but all I saw was a blur before falling onto the ground due to the body weight from who I can only guess to be the blonde I was tutoring.

“Ow” Was what I was barely able to squeeze out from my lips due to something crashing me in what I  could only guess was a death hold til she finally  let me go and I was able to breathe properly again.

But the relief for that was short-lived when paper was shoved in my face. “Look I got a good grade, see, see?” I gently pushed it back so I could see it clearly. 

And it was definitely better than what I’ve heard that she normally gets. “That’s great, now could you get off of me?” She did just that as she held me up then did a little dance with her grade.

Once she was done dancing she stopped and looked at me with bright eyes. “Hey why don’t I treat you for helping me?” Before I could decline she grabbed me by the arm and rushed off with me and took me to her limo.

“Wa-” As I was ever so kindly ‘placed’ Inside she had her driver take us to a very pricy looking cake shop and lead me inside were she’s ordered two cakes for us.

As I reluctantly ate it before confidently eating more and as it started to become less cake and more plate with crumbs the two of us talked and it was very pleasant despite the constant talk about me needing to update my wardrobe.

And it wasn’t long before that one treat as thanks turned into her taking me shopping, probably shouldn't have told her that I wasn't willing to spend any of the cash I have on high priced clothes though most of the stuff she got was for her but she was able to convince me into letting her get me  a shirt or two but that was it. I wasn’t exactly comfortable with people buying me stuff, I don’t know why but it never felt right to me so besides special events I pretty much just turned down any time it was offered.

~~~~~~

As time passed it was now time to call it a day she dropped me off home. “It was fun spending time with you _______” I nodded and agreed.

“Yeah it was”  Her smile widened.

“We should do it again sometime and don’t think I’ll take no for an answer” She said as she saw that I was about to turn it down. 

  
“Alright I won’t” She nodded happily before telling her driver to go as they drove off she waved to me until she was out of sight or so I assume she stopped once I was out of view it would be pretty weird otherwise.

I  walked inside my house and took off my shoes before heading to my room to call up my cousin to apologize for missing out on our little online chess matches the two of us would do from time to time. She understood especially when I explained the cause.

 

"Sounds like she's a bit of a handful" I laughed. 

 

"That's a understatement" I replied back to her previous statement.  

 

"I better get going I have a experiment that needs working on" She said as I nodded and we said our goodbyes. I leaned back in my chair as I thought back to Stella and I thought about how she was acting now compared to yesterday.

 

"I don't know maybe she was having a off day" I said to myself before catching up on some extra schoolwork, I just hope it was an off day. 

 

**______________________  
Short sorry about that but I couldn’t think of what else to do.**


	2. Sky x Reader: Can't Last

**This Sky Fanfic was brought to you by DragonStar who is sponsored by Winxwasmychildhood.org which was made possible by viewers like you enjoy.**

**________________**

I watched as Sky and Diaspro be wed while feeling a bit jealous but not because I'm not marrying him heavens no. Marriage was never something that I was into especially to a Prince, I do not want that kind of responsibility. What I was jealous over was how Diaspro all over him which you know was to be expected with them being married now and all but I had comfort in the thought that despite their relationship status, it was me that Sky loved and that was enough.

 

Yes it's wrong for me to be doing what I was doing but I didn't really care much, the way I feel for him couldn’t just be placed in a box then buried somewhere in some damn hole. He had tried to called the marriage off before but his parents insisted it's what's best for their people so he should cut stop seeing me and focus on his fiance.

 

We did just that for a few months before we met up and couldn’t hold back our feelings anymore, we might have went a bit out of hand when we saw each other again but that time apart showed us that we loved one another too much to just see other people so we decided to keep what we have a secret.

 

He could go and marry Diaspro and do what's best for his people so long as we were still with one another even if it's to forever be in secret or as long as something like this could stay a secret I mean let's be realistic here **nothing** stays a secret for long... I know that better than anyone.

 

They did the dance that the Bride and Groom were supposed to, gracefully they moved across the dance floor in each other's arms as the crowd watched. When they finished they did all the usual wedding stuff before it was time to leave and it came time the couple left for their honeymoon, every now and then Sky manged to call via hologram. Some were quick sweet calls of I love yous and others were sexual in nature it really made me miss him when they finally returned he and I wasted no time in finding some alone time which wasn’t too hard since I knew some pretty handy spells that helped greatly.

 

"I missed you" I said as I broke from the kiss and a trail of saliva followed, a soft smile came on his face as he caressed my face lovingly.

 

"I missed you too, I did not enjoy the time apart"  He replied as he pulled me closer and we hugged. I lost track of how long we spent embracing in one another's arms. 

 

Once we were done he went back to doing his kingly duty while I went back to my work surprisingly Flora had showed up and she looked troubled feeling concern for her I walked over to her and asked what was bothering her.

 

"Flora what's wrong?" She avoided eye contact for a bit before facing me trying her best to look confident in what she's about to say.

 

"____ I know about you and Sky's affair" I stepped back from shock while trying to think of an excuse but she continued. "And I do not approve of it one bit" 

 

"Flora you don't understand-" I couldn’t finish due to her interrupting as she took a step forward frowning in disapproval. 

 

"He's married ____, it's not right and do you know what could happen if you are found out? What could happen when this is found out? Or how much this could ruin the both of you?" She paused briefly waiting for an response but I was feeling ashamed realizing just how selfish I was being. If Sky was found having an affair he would get in a lot of trouble and despite knowing this I decided to just try and force myself into believing that we could go on like this and no one would know.

 

I foolishly push aside any thoughts of how wrong this was in favor of the joy and pleasure I get from just being around him but it's time I act responsibly and call it off. Taking a breath I looked Flora in the eyes and completely agreed.

 

"You're right Flora, I'm so sorry" I fought back the tears and tried to remain calm. "I know that what I was doing was wrong and I'm ashamed of myself for letting it go on for so long....I'll call it off right away" Her face and body language soften as she nodded.

 

"Good...I know how you and Sky feel for one another but it's for what's best" I nodded slowly as I felt my composure slowly crumble, knowing this she gently pulled me close and hugged me. "Hun it's going to be okay you are doing the right thing" not being able to hold it I broke down crying.

 

~~~~

~Sky's P.O.V~

After finishing my work I went off to go meet up with _____ in our schedule place when I arrived I didn't see her anywhere, growing a bit worried I called out for her but she didn't reply back making me more worried and that’s when a 3 inch thick round thing flew in front of me. I grabbed it and press the button causing a hologram of ____ to appear from the looks of it, it was prerecorded and she looked depressed.

 

"Sky I really don’t like doing this but I'm calling off our affair....it's not right what the two of us are doing, we will get in a lot of trouble if anyone ever found out" I wanted to say something against like no one will found out but I knew it that there would be no point in saying it especially when I'm the only one hearing it.

 

"So it's best we end it now before anyone finds out, while you're reputation isn't ruined" I could tell she was fighting back her tears as was I but it was getting harder the more the realization of us not being together anymore dawn on me.

 

"Well I think I've said enough....n-no point in dragging this on farewell Sky" Just as the recording ended I caught just a spilt second of her breaking down.

 

I didn't feel like going back just yet as I stood there holding the hologram projecter, feeling broken much like how I felt the first time we broke up but unlike then I don't think I will be we will be getting back together this time..... it's over for good this time.

 

_______

**I don’t think I nailed Sky's character at all so I'm going over to the corner of shame, come to think of it this Fanfic didn't come out right either so double the shame I guess. *In the double corner of shame feeling disgust with myself***


	3. Sky x Reader: Can't Last Years Later

**I couldn't think of anything else to title this.**

**_______________**

It's been years since I broke it off with Sky and moved on with my life, we never got back in touch with one another obviously cause if we had I know for a fact neither of us would be strong enough to resist the other, and I was serious when I told Flora that I would break it off and I meant it.

Even now that I am much older and with another person, I still wouldn't be able to kind of sad right? And wrong to the person I'm with... Steve; a kind, well-meaning man who has been nothing but good to me and I love him, maybe not like I did Sky but it's there and it's enough. 

And so far we've been good, I have a child with him, he is about 7 and a pretty happy little boy. I love him more than anything in this world which is funny because I never thought that I would love anyone more than Sky but to be fair the love I have is Motherly love so maybe that's not a good comparison?

As for Sky, I don't know I tried to avoid anything to do with him even the news because it was just too painful seeing him and thinking about how it could have been us if things went differently but they didn't and now we live separate lives with different people.

I was cooking while I waited for Sora to get back from his school trip, Steve was helping me set up which I told him he didn't have to but he did it regardless. 

 

I smiled softly feeling happy with my life and how things are going so far, it may not have been how I thought that it would be but it was good enough and considering how things went it feels like more than I deserved.

 

I still feel guilty about the whole affair, Diaspro may not have been the nicest person but she didn't deserve to be lied to and cheated on. I'm just glad she doesn't know, ignorance is bliss and she should have that not because I don't want anyone to know, I couldn't really care less if they thought poorly of me but it would hurt her and bad. It would ruin Sky, it would do all the things that I didn't want which is why I left.

 

I was almost finished when I received a call but Steve was the one to answer it since I was too busy when the call ended he looked concern which was worrying me. "Steve, what's wrong?"

 

"They lost Sora..." My eyes widen as the things I was holding up with my magic came crashing down as we immediately went to where the trip took place. We searched like crazy trying to find him like the worried parents we were.

 

It took me a while till we wised up and tracked him down using a tracking spell, it took some time but we finally found him. He was chatting away with some girl around his age. As we rushed over to him shouting his name, he looked shocked.

 

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He hopped off of the fountain, taking a few steps over to us but not all the way since we did that for him.

 

"What were you thinking!? Breaking off from the group like that" I semi-shouted with worry dripping from every word falling from my lips.

 

He looked slightly ashamed as he rubbed his elbow but before he could apologize to the girl he was with got up and spoke for the first time since we arrived. Her blonde locks following after her, her blues eyes shining with sincerity.

 

"I am truly sorry for the trouble I caused, you see it was my fault, we bumped into one another and he had mentioned how it was his first time being here and I just had to show him all the wonderful things his tour was missing out on, I didn't mean for him to be gone for so long" I stared at her wondering where have I seen her from before, she looked familiar but I'm pretty sure this is our first meeting.

 

"I uh" I wasn't sure how to react I mean she genuinely seemed like she just wanted to show him around and that's not too bad but breaking him off from the group was just wrong and reckless but how can I really blame what a six or seven-year-old child? When the teachers should have kept a better eye on the two.

 

I sighed while trying to smile but I don't think I did a good job at it."It's fine well not really but I'll let it slide just don't do it again..?" She smiled happily as she got why I paused seemly happy to introduce herself.

 

" Lilola Amorea" She curtsy as she said her name still with a smile gracing her lips.

 

I frowned cause I don't remember Sora having any classmates with that name while she did mention that they bumped into one another but I assumed that still meant she was part of the tour? Well, it still could but the best way to find out is to ask.

 

"Are you in Sora's class?" She shook her head.

 

"No ma'am I just happen to be here on a trip with my family" I looked around trying to spot them but found no one that looked like they could be related to her.

 

"Where are they" She placed a hand over her mouth, blocking it from view.

 

"I may have ditched them in favor of spending time with Sora" She glanced off to the left.

 

"You real-" Steve was interrupted as he was about to speak but a very familiar voice, one I never wanted to hear again for as longed as I lived interrupted.

 

"Liola! Why did you run off? We were worried sick" He said and with each word, he was stepping closer and closer until he finally made it by the young woman's side as she smiled not looking guilty in the slightest over her actions.

 

"Hello daddy, I would like you to meet my new friend Sora" She placed her hand onto Sora's shoulder Sky looked over to him and had a similar look that I had when I looked at his daughter so I'm guessing he's noticing some similarities that Sora has to me though he mostly looks like his Father, he does share some of my aspects.

 

I quickly hid behind my boyfriend Steve trying not to draw any attention to myself but let's face it when you moved as fast as I did and are now hiding behind someone that's pretty attention-grabbing.

 

He looked over to me confused as I tried avoiding his field of vision."Uh is there a reason you are hiding Mrs?"

 

"I think she's just a little nervous seeing a king is all" Steve kindly spoke to Sky for me.

 

"She shouldn't be, I know it's cliche but I'm really not all that different and I would like it if we could act like regular people," He said all of this with such genuine meaning behind his words and I knew he meant it for obvious reasons.

 

But I still couldn't show myself to him I just don't want things to go downhill, I'm not sure what he will do, would he ask me to take him back?

 

I would do so if he did, in a heartbeat and I couldn't bear doing that to Steve.

 

I shook my head which I was sure he could see and I heard him sigh and I could tell he had a disappointed look but was still trying to hold up a smile on his face, "Well if that's what you wish, let's go Lilola Your Mother is worried sick about you" I heard the girl's heels click as she moved closer to her Father.

 

"Okay Daddy, farewell Sora I hope to see you again sometime soon" I peaked and saw her waving to my son happy as he returned the gesture and from the corner of my eye I thought I saw for a split second Sky tensing up but when I shift a little to get a better look, checking to see if it was my imagination he looked normal as he smiled a close eye smile as the pair walked off.

 

"Alright buddy let's get you back home," Steve said taking hold of our son who cheerfully asked what we were having for dinner.

 

"Well, your Mother just learned an earth recipe from your Aunt Bloom and she wanted to try it out though I can't remember what it was called" Sora seemed to take interest in it when he learned about it being an earth meal and excitedly claim how he couldn't wait to try it.

 

While we were walking to the transport I couldn't help but look back to where Sky once was, was it my imagination? Did Sky really tense up? I really hope I was just seeing things I would hate to think that while I peaked out he might have seen me?

 

Well even if he did thankfully he didn't do anything about it so everything should be fine, I can go back to just living my life with my family.

_______  
 **Since I couldn't find anything on that name I'm pretty sure I made it up why? because I had a hard time finding a name that meant lost love so I took Lilo which is suppose to mean lost and Amore which means love and just combined the fuck out of them, was that a good idea? Probably not but since they live in a magical realm with multiple worlds and shit let's just say it's a legit name k?**


End file.
